An EPI acquisition of magnetic resonance signals is known from the paper ‘Image-based ghost correction for interleaved EPI’ in MRM 45(2001)96-108 by M. H. Buoncore and D. C. Zhu.
The known magnetic resonance imaging method addresses the problem that phase distortions in EPI sequences cause ghosts as a general function of the read-directions (x) and the phase encoding direction (y). Images are reconstructed using only the left-to-right or right-to-left k-space lines (with missing lines replaced with zeros). The optimal phase distortion at each (x,y) location is found from an iterative solution.
Further, the international application WO2012/047771 discloses a magnetic resonance imaging method in which aliased images are formed from data acquired in multiple EPI shots.